1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to tissue separators and refers more specifically to a tissue pneumatic separator device for directing a suitable gas under pressure toward tissue layers to be separated at a controlled head pressure through a calibrated orifice or jet of specified length and in a controlled direction, which is portable and autonomous and the method of using such a device to direct gas under controlled pressure and in a controlled direction through an orifice toward tissue to be separated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past prior structure for separating tissue such as tumor sacs or membranes from surrounding healthy tissue has included primarily cutting and/or physical nudging apparatus, held in the hand of a surgeon, requiring actual contact with the tissue to be separated. Vibrating heads or physical nudging apparatus have also been used in the past. Devices such as scalpels have sometimes caused such undesired damage to and bleeding from tissue being separated. Ultrasonic vibrating heads often use cumbersome umbilical connections to nearby generally floor mounted generators with electrical power inputs and are very expensive. All such devices have of necessity required extreme care, patience and delicate manipulation in their use to minimize such damage.